


Happy Birthday Hiccup

by BrittanyChayanne



Series: Omegaverse [2]
Category: Dragons: Defenders of Berk - Fandom, Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alpha!Dagur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fisting, Birthday Sex, M/M, Omega Verse, omega!Hiccup, self lubricating assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittanyChayanne/pseuds/BrittanyChayanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble based off my omegaverse story. Dagur gives Hiccup a rather unique gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Hiccup

“H-Hah! Dag-gur, please, I can’t take anymore!” Hiccup howled, tossing his head back. The Alpha just smirked and ran his tongue along the head of Hiccup’s cock. The brunette’s ass was drenched with slick, already filled with four of Dagur’s fingers. His thumb brushed around the edge of his quivering hole, as he kissed Hiccup’s hip.

“Relax babe, just enjoy it.” He smirked.

“I’ve had four fucking orgasms already, this has moved from enjoyable to unbearable!” Hiccup yowled, his feet sliding uselessly against the sheets as he tugged at his bound wrists.

Dagur’s thumb nudged at his entrance for a few more moments before carefully pushing in. Trying to distract him, Dagur scraped his teeth lightly along Hiccup’s over sensitive length. The Omega all but screamed, his lower body arching off the bed. Dagur chuckled against his skin and used his free hand to push him back down. His hand kept pushing until Hiccup felt it was going to burst through his stomach. His fingers curled into a fist inside him, making Hiccup squeal from the strange sensation. It was all too much. Hiccup couldn’t move, he couldn’t think, he couldn’t breath. Dagur found his prostate and began to press against it incessantly, until Hiccup was a pile of goo under his ministrations.

“D-Dagur.. Fuck- Alpha!” Hiccup screamed until he was hoarse, his body thrashing as he came across his chest again. He was still shaking as his body slumped back down against the bed, his whole frame shivering. Dagur reached up to release his wrists and pulled the blanket over them. He very carefully pulled out of him, wiping his hand off on the bed before pulling his trembling mate closer.

Hiccup tried to hide his face against the pillows as tears started to well up in his eyes, his shoulders shuddering. Dagur hushed him softly and pet his side, leaning over him to kiss his wet cheeks. “Shh, it’s alright, my brave little mate. You’re so beautiful, my precious Omega.” His voice was quiet and soothing in Hiccup’s ear, helping him relax into the bed. Dagur waited until his shivers had passed before going downstairs to get him some warm yak milk. Hiccup thanked him meekly, blushing a little as he propped himself up.

“I’m sorry for.. that.” He whispered, his voice still raspy. Dagur smiled and kissed his forehead.

“Don’t apologize. I’m surprised you lasted as long as you did.” He added with a hint of pride in his voice. Hiccup laughed a little. “I’m serious, I thought you would have passed out after fifteen minutes.” The brunette just shook his head indulgently and set the empty mug down, sliding back down into the bed. Dagur joined him under the covers and gave a pleased hum as he nuzzled closer.

“Happy birthday Hiccup.”

“Mmm.. Should be a birthday week.” Hiccup mumbled sleepily with a love-drunk smile on his face.


End file.
